Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 7 \\ 8 & 7 \\ 6 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 8 & 6 \\ 7 & 7 & 0\end{array}\right]$